1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, specifically to an information processing apparatus in which sound information inputted using the apparatus or the like is formed as a code data capable of being decoded, along with an image obtained through an image taking function that the apparatus or the like has, on a medium by an image formation function that the apparatus or the like has similarly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the popularization of digital cameras, scanners, and personal computers which can process data obtained by these cameras and scanners, there is an increase in cases of afterward applying image data obtained through image taking by means of the digital cameras or the like.
For example, there are cases such that part of image data obtained by means of the digital camera is taken out and synthesized with other image data, or some image data are provided for being edited so as to make a significant information. Further, it is well known that an image data obtained by the scanner is similarly provided for forming other information.
Application of such image data is well known to be executed with use of an image in the form of electronic data once taken in a predetermined storage medium, but on the other hand, the above image data obtained through the image taking is also used in the form of a printed photograph or printed image. Such print output information has an advantage particularly in that a structure for access or storage thereof is simple. That is, the information can be seen or stored without using a specific device.
Therefore, for the print output information, superiority of such information will be even further improved if the information is made to have high grade or multidimensionalized.
For example, if information, or a comment on a subject of the image taking, or information on light condition, or the like, for example, at the time when the image taking using a digital camera is performed, is printed on the printing medium along with the printed image, and is reproduced, the situation at the time of the image taking or information on the photographed subject, in addition to information of the taken image per se, can be known so that further detailed information as storage information can be obtained. Further, when applying the above image data in the form of electronic data, editing or the like can be performed on a basis of the further detailed storage information so that the image data can become highly applicable information.
On the other hand, as means for inputting such information as described above simultaneously with image taking, sound input is known. Further, it has been conventionally known that the inputted sound information is printed as, for example, dot pattern data. However, it is not known that sound information is print outputted as information related to a printed image as part thereof together with the printed image. In particular, no apparatus has been known which is capable of inputting a sound simultaneously with image taking or after image taking and the sound is printed together with the taken image.
Further, when a sound information pattern is printed together with an image, depending on the printed position of the pattern, the pattern itself may sometimes be an offence to the eye of the viewer, or impair the quality of the printed image itself.
Still further, in a video camera which has been conventionally known, input timing of sound information is, as described above, at the time of image taking, that is, simultaneous with image taking.
However, also in the digital camera, if sound inputting is limited to the timing of simultaneous with image taking as shown above, discretionary quality of sound information to the printed image, or upgrading or multidimensionalization of the above-described information by combining sound information with print image may sometimes be impaired. For example, in the case of simultaneous input with image taking, it becomes impossible that a plurality of the same images is printed and, at the same time, the respective images are provided with different comments by sound input. Further, if a plurality of taken images can be printing outputted with connected comments or information as sound information while viewing the respective taken images by means of a display or the like after image taking, the above-described upgrading of information or multidimensionalization is even further improved.